Lost
by nasiamarie88
Summary: Inuyasha deserts Kagome and friends to chase after Kikyo yet again. But this time has dire consequences, when Kikyo realizes there is one thing still tethering Inuyasha to the living world. And she intends to do something about it. Inuyasha/Kagome
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

He caught her scent before he saw her, a glimpse of red and white in the trees. His breath caught in his throat and he strained his acute eyesight for a better look, but she was gone. Amber eyes darted from left to right, searching for her. Overhead, he saw her soul stealing demons flying through the air. His lips parted to a smile, revealing a set of white teeth and fangs. Brushing silver hair from his eyes, Inuyasha darted into the trees, following the demons. Kikyo was near, and he was going to find her.

He moved gracefully through the trees, darting in and out of the brush with an inhuman speed. This was to be expected because he was much more than a normal human. He was half demon, with a dog-demon father and a human mother. He looked human, aside from his fangs, cat-like ears, and sharp fingernails. Long silver hair flew behind him as he ran, hair that turned black once a month when his demon powers were drained and he became human for one night.

As he ran, he heard Kagome calling his name from far behind him. That's right, he'd left her alone. For a second he cursed himself at his stupidity, leaving Kagome alone to chase after Kikyo. But she was too far behind him to follow and there was no immediate danger nearby. She would be fine, he decided. '_Besides, Sango and Miroku should be returning soon. They'll protect her.' _He thought. With a second it was decided, and he raced further into the forest after Kikyo.

Kagome, Sango, Miroku, even Shippo. His friends. Kagome was the reincarnated Kikyo from the modern ages, having fallen into a magical well that thrust her back to his time, infested with demons. In the short time he'd known her she grew from an awkward, stubborn girl to a powerful, stubborn woman. Despite everything they had gone through together she stayed by his side, and he admired her strength. She was the heart of their little group, the glue that held them together.

Sango was a demon hunter who watched as her possessed younger brother slaughtered her family. Naraku, an evil human who gave his body to demons to become stronger, had been pulling the strings to this tragedy, and many more. He then lead demons to Sango's village and slaughtered them while the strongest were away. Sango lost everyone, and teamed up with Inuyasha and his group to find and slay Naraku. Her younger brother, Kohaku, is still in Naraku's grip, controlled by a Sacred Jewel shard embedded in his back.

Miroku is a womanizing monk who is known to lie occasionally for a hot meal and roof to sleep under. Underneath his lewd exterior is a kind heart and loyal soul. He protects his friends despite any costs to himself. Though he prefers a peaceful solution to every problem, he is not against fighting to save those whom he loves. His weakness for pretty girls usually gets him into trouble, especially with Sango, who harbors hidden feelings for the monk. Miroku's family was damned by Naraku, each generation cursed with a wind tunnel in their palm. Once uncovered, the wind tunnel sucks anything and everything into a black abyss. There is no escape. Eventually, their wind tunnel swallows them. Miroku's only hope to avoid this fate is to find Naraku, and kill him.

Shippo is a young fox demon who relies on trickery and fox magic to fight. He isn't very strong, but he tries his hardest when his friends are in trouble. He first came across Inuyasha and Kagome while he was trying to seek revenge against the Thunder Brothers for killing his father. After tricking Inuyasha and getting Kagome kidnapped, Shippo tried to make amends and save them, only to be saved by Inuyasha. When the Thunder Brothers died, Shippo decided to go with Inuyasha and Kagome, having nowhere else to go. Though the path is a dangerous one, he is always there, doing what he can.

Inuyasha grinned, thinking of these people and the impact they'd had on his life. Before he met them, he was a half-demon who thought only of himself. Kagome opened his wounded heart and one by one his friends entered. Many other demons thought him weak, only being a half-demon who allied himself with mortals and kid demons. And he would have thought the same, once upon a time. But he would have been wrong. It was his friends that gave him his strength. And without them, he'd be nothing. But he'd never admit that, not to anyone.

A sniff of the air told him he was getting closer. Kikyo was nearby. Kikyo, a priestess tasked with guarding the Sacred Jewel, had been the first to open his heart. The Sacred Jewel was said to multiply the strength of a demon, making them unstoppable. Inuyasha planned to use the Jewel to make him a full demon, and very powerful. He tried many unsuccessful times to best Kikyo and steal the Jewel, but she was always better. It wasn't long until their rivalry became friendship, and friendship became love. Together, they were going to make a life with each other. Kikyo would use the Jewel to turn Inuyasha into a human, and it would dissolve. With no Jewel to protect, Kikyo would be free to live out the remainder of her life with Inuyasha in happiness.

But Naraku had other plans. Using trickery, he attacked them both separately, disguised as the other. Camouflaged as Inuyasha, Naraku attacked Kikyo and told her he would never settle for being just human, and he'd been playing her. He mortally wounded her, and left her to die. As Kikyo, Naraku lured Inuyasha into the woods then attacked him, convincing him that their time spent together was all a ploy to lower his guard and kill him. Each believing that the other had betrayed them, they fought. Inuyasha attacked her village and as he made his escape Kikyo shot him with a magical arrow, binding him to a tree for all eternity.

Kikyo died from her wounds shortly after, and ordered her younger sister, Kaede, to burn her body with the Sacred Jewel. Fifty years later in the Modern Era, Kikyo's soul was reincarnated into Kagome's body, along with the Sacred Jewel. While visiting an old well, a demon that sensed the Jewel's presence attacked and pulled her in. She was transported to the Feudal Era, where she came across Inuyasha and freed him. Shortly after, a demon stole the Jewel, and in an attempt to retrieve it, Kagome shattered the Jewel. With the help of Kagome, who can sense and see the shards, Inuyasha set out to retrieve the shards and make the Jewel whole again so he could become a full-fledged demon.

It would turn out to be more difficult than he originally expected, with many dangers in their path. But each trial made them stronger, and their bonds deeper. They continue to hunt Naraku, determined to put an end to his wicked ways and avenge their loved ones. Though Inuyasha fought his hardest, Naraku always had a plan and continuously escaped.

A powerful demon ogre sorceress named Urasue resurrected Kikyo's body from the bones and dirt of her grave, baking it into a clay-made body. Stealing her soul from Kagome, she managed to fully resurrect a vengeful Kikyo, bent on finishing off Inuyasha for his betrayal. Though he managed to show her the truth, that they had both been betrayed, she wasn't quick to forgive. Kagome managed to get most of her soul back, but Kikyo escaped.

Though she turned most of her hatred towards Naraku for killing her and ruining her chances at a happy life with Inuyasha, she remains bitter at her circumstances. Neither living nor dead, but the walking dead. She bears a grudge against Kagome, as she can see her feelings for Inuyasha and his feelings for her. She fears Kagome is replacing her, and jealousy isn't an easy emotion to live with. She plans now for her death, and for Inuyasha to die with her and follow her to hell.

'_I owe her as much._' He thought as he moved through the trees. He saw her, and slowed his pace. He came to a clearing, and there she was. She turned her head to look at him, her brown eyes catching his gaze. She wore her traditional outfit, with her long dark hair tied loosely with a white ribbon. That familiar tortured expression on her face made him stop in his tracks.

"Inuyasha." Kikyo said, shifting to face him better. Inuyasha didn't move, he just watched her with amber eyes. "You've kept me waiting." She finished. Surprised flickered across Inuyasha's face.

"You have been waiting for me?" He asked, crossing his arms. She nodded ever so slightly. "Sorry." He said quickly. Kikyo watched him for a moment, then began slowly closing the gap between them. A slight gasp escaped Inuyasha's lips at she grew closer.

"The time is fast approaching." Kikyo whispered, a smile playing on her lips. Inuyasha watched as she approached him, uncrossing his arms and relaxing his stance. He didn't have to be on guard when she was near.

"The time for what?" He asked, slightly confused. A flicker of amusement crossed her features. She was directly in front of him now, her cold hand on his cheek. Her brown eyes held his in a locked stare.

"Our death." She whispered quietly, leaning up towards him. But Inuyasha glanced back the way he came, and Kikyo felt the stab of jealousy in her heart. He was thinking of that girl, the reincarnation of herself. '_Kagome…' _Kikyo hissed inwardly.

"O-Our death?" Inuyasha repeated, taking a step back. Kikyo's eyes narrowed on him for a second, then she smiled. But her smile hid the rage boiling her soul. She turned away from him slightly.

"Do you not remember? Your life belongs to me. We'll live together forever…in death." She said, turning to gauge his reaction. But his back was to her now, taking in her words.

'_She wants me to die with her. I owe her that much, after she followed me in death so many years ago. But what of Kagome? Who will protect her when I'm gone?' _ Inuyasha thought, staring into the darkness that was the forest. Some distance away he could picture Kagome sitting with Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara, their demon cat companion. Kagome would be worrying about him. That put a smile on his lips.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

'_Ughh, what happened?'_ Inuyasha asked himself as he started to regain consciousness. He remembered finding Kikyo, then being attacked from behind. Whoever attacked him was sure to attack Kikyo too! He jerked awake, jumping to his feet. His eyes immediately found Kikyo sitting before him, lounging lazily. She lifted her head barely to meet his eyes. "What happened? Are you ok?" Inuyasha asked her. Kikyo slowly got up.

Her brown eyes locked with his, an odd expression on her face. Like she was anticipating…gauging his reaction. He watched her, a bit confused. "What is it?" He asked, approaching her. She glanced behind him for a split second, as if signaling him to turn around. He put his hand on his sword, Tetsusaiga, and whirled around.

"K-Kagome…" Inuyasha whispered, frozen. Just a few feet from him lay Kagome, her expressionless brown eyes looking right through him. Black hair fell around her face and spilled onto the hard rock surface she lay upon. She still wore her school uniform, a green skirt and a white shirt with a green collar. Her arm was outstretched towards where he'd woken, but she was motionless now. Almost as if she…

"Kagome!" Inuyasha repeated, rushing to her side. He scooped her into his arms, but she slumped over lifelessly. '_No…'_ He thought to himself. '_She can't be dead…'_ He shook her body, hoping she'd wake and this was a bad dream. But she didn't. "Kagome…Kagome!" he begged, shaking harder. He shook now out of anger, anger that she'd leave him like this. He buried his face in her hair to hide the tears that were threatening to surface.

'_Don't leave me…Kagome…'_ He prayed silently. But he already knew what he wouldn't accept. She was gone. Kagome was gone. '_What happened? How did she end up here? Who did this to her?' _Inuyasha fought with the many burning questions that began to form in his mind. Questions that stopped when Kikyo shifted, reminding him of her presence.

"It's useless, Inuyasha. She's dead." Kikyo said callously. Inuyasha froze, his face still hidden in Kagome's hair. Though his mind raced with scenarios, only one conclusion was drawn. He clung desperately to Kagome's body and slowly looked up at Kikyo through tear-filled eyes. Kikyo was visibly surprised, but the expression didn't last long.

"You…you did this?" Inuyasha said, shaking his head. Betrayal once again distorted his face, but Kikyo held fast to her resolve. She shrugged heartlessly and leaned against a tree, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Inuyasha. I killed her." She said cruelly, her voice never wavering. '_Kikyo…killed Kagome…Why? Why would you do this to me?'_ Inuyasha stared at her, and Kikyo watched as several different emotions crossed over his face. Betrayal, sadness, hurt, anger, despair. All over her…that woman in his arms. Jealousy once again ate at her.

"How could you? How could you hurt Kagome?" Inuyasha yelled angrily. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and glared at him, balling her hands into fists.

"Because she makes you want to live. She tethers you to this world of the living." Kikyo spit heartlessly. Inuyasha stared at her for several seconds, then looked down to Kagome. '_Because you want me to die with you and you thought Kagome would stop me. I understand now…but...'_ Inuyasha thought as he stared into the blank brown eyes of the woman in his arms.

Kagome must have followed him when he left. She would have been worried. She always worried about him. And by the look on her face she was worrying about him until the moment her life was taken. '_Kagome…how could you ever forgive me?'_ Inuyasha was prepared to follow Kikyo to hell, and Kagome's death was pointless. Kikyo killed Kagome for no good reason!

"That's no excuse!" Inuyasha yelled angrily, clutching Kagome's clothes tightly. Kikyo's eyes widened ever so slightly and her breath hitched. She stared at the furious Inuyasha and an outcome she'd not expected came to her mind.

"You would avenge her? Would you kill me to avenge her?" Kikyo asked, standing straight. Her brown eyes bore into his, holding him still. She watched as his anger subsided and once more he looked down to Kagome with a forlorn expression. '_That woman…even in death she intends to ruin my every plan! Does she have the power to turn him against me? Could she be that important to him?'_

Inuyasha shook his head, his heart fighting against itself. This hurt, this agony…it hurt more than any injury he'd ever sustained fighting an opponent. Kagome, his Kagome, was killed at the hands of Kikyo, a woman he loved. He had an overwhelming urge to slay Kagome's murderer, but how could he when it was the woman he'd sworn to protect?

"How could you do this to me?" Inuyasha demanded, glaring at Kikyo with angry amber eyes. Kikyo remained quiet, staring at him. As if waiting for his next move. Gauging his reactions, his movements. Much like when he'd first awoken. This was her plan all along, he realized. To see who was more important to him.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha growled, his rage boiling over. Kikyo inhaled sharply, surprise flickering over her features. She didn't speak, just watched. Still anticipating. "The Kikyo I knew could never hurt an innocent human being! The Kikyo I loved would never hurt me like this!" Inuyasha yelled. He released Kagome's body and balled his hands into fists angrily.

"You aren't Kikyo. You are an imposter!" He roared, jumping to his feet. He put a hand on his sword and Kikyo took a surprised step back. She could see where this was going. As she stared into his angry eyes, she knew he'd made his decision. She turned her gaze to Kagome's body in a heap behind Inuyasha. So Kagome did mean more to him than her. The jealousy turned to hate easily and she turned her gaze back to Inuyasha.

So Inuyasha made his decision. He chose Kagome. '_Fool. Your choice will condemn that girl's soul for eternity. If you had followed me in death, I would have released her soul from its prison miles from here. But in choosing her, I will never allow it to be released. I will never allow her to return to you. You will suffer for the rest of your life, alone. This was your choice.'_ Kikyo thought, her hatred filling her now empty heart.

"Hmph." She hissed, then turned and disappeared into the darkness that was the forest, leaving Inuyasha to his pain. He fell to his knees, and buried his face in his hands. Though no tears came, he couldn't bear the ache of losing Kagome. He drew in a deep breath then let loose a howl of his rage, agony, and despair that filled the air. When he was finished, he took in deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself.

How could he tell the others? How could he tell them that Kagome fell because he was weak? That he couldn't avenge her because Kikyo was her murderer? How could he go back to them? '_How can I live without Kagome?' _He wondered, and wiped away the tear that formed. With all the strength he had left, he stood. Though his limbs felt heavy with the weight of the burden he must now bear, he walked over to Kagome and lifted her into his arms.

"Kagome…I'm so sorry." He whispered to her, though he knew she couldn't hear him. She was gone, and he would never again hear her voice, see her smile, or hear her laugh. He closed her beautiful brown eyes and began walking back to where he knew their friends had made camp. He didn't know how he was going to tell them what happened, but they deserved to know. And if they never wanted to see him again, he would leave. Because if they blamed him, they would be right.

He was the reason she was dead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Four sets of eyes stared worriedly into the crackling fire, none speaking for a long time. Their companions had been missing for several hours now, but their searches came up empty. The only option now was to make camp and search again in the morning. The small campsite was quiet, with only the bugs of the night chirping and the fire licking at the wood.

Shippo was the first to speak, though he fought through several failed attempts before the words finally came. "Do you think they are all right?" He asked sheepishly. Sango and Miroku exchanged worried glances but didn't speak. Shippo curled his arms around his knees and rested his chin, green eyes staring into the fire. Shippo had short brown hair and a puffy brown tail, and wore blue pants with a lighter blue shirt and a brown vest.

Beside him lay Kirara, a two-tailed cat demon. Kirara never spoke, but the expression in her eyes mirrored that of her companions. She was currently in her kitten form, though during battle she transforms into a full-sized demon resembling a saber-toothed tiger. She had white fur with black ears, feet and markings on her tail and forehead. In her full form she can fly, and she transports her friends around without much effort.

On the other side of the fire Sango sat quietly, occasionally glancing into the darkness of the forest. She wore a two-toned pink kimono with a long green skirt, her long black hair tied loosely with a ribbon. During battle however, she wears her demon slayer outfit consisting of a black suit and pink armor. Behind her lay her Hiraikotsu, a boomerang about her size that she has no trouble wielding. "Do you think we should try searching again?" She asked quietly, her brown eyes turned towards Miroku.

Miroku sat directly beside her, wearing a two-piece blue robe. His right hand was covered with a Tekko and wrapped up with a rosary to keep his wind tunnel from opening. Beside him lay his Shakujou staff, his main weapon aside from the wind tunnel. He brushed his short black hair out of his face and glanced at the shadows. "It wouldn't do any good, I'm afraid. It seems there is nothing we can do but wait." Miroku replied. Sango sighed softly and continued to stare into the fire.

"I'm sure their fine…" Miroku said reassuringly, hoping to ease his companion's anxiety. Kirara's head jerked up and she stared into the forest, her ears perking. '_She senses something!'_ Miroku thought, following Kirara's gaze. Sango and Shippo followed suit, all watching expectantly for Inuyasha and Kagome to come walking out together. Seconds later, they heard movement.

'_Please be Inuyasha and Kagome…'_ Sango thought, closing her eyes to pray. Many possibilities were running through her mind, not all of them good. She knew she worried too much, but it couldn't be helped. Inuyasha and Kagome were family to her now, and she was concerned.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku exclaimed happily. Sango's eyes flew open and she saw Inuyasha step from the trees into sight, Kagome in his arms. She whispered a silent thank you and jumped to her feet. The joy of seeing Inuyasha alive didn't last long when she noticed his expression. The expression of grief. One Sango knew all too well.

"Kagome…" Sango whispered. Miroku seemed to notice it at the same time. How limp she was in Inuyasha's arms…his expression…and how he couldn't meet their eyes. '_No…Kagome…'_

"Kagome!" Shippo called out happily. "Shippo!" Sango exclaimed, scooping him up as he ran for Inuyasha. '_He shouldn't see Kagome like this._' Sango thought. She turned him away so he couldn't see and held him there. He struggled for a moment, not understanding. "Hey, what are you doing, Sango?" he asked, but she didn't reply. She hugged him tight and tried to fight the tears. How could she tell him?

Miroku approached Inuyasha quietly, holding one hand up to his face and silently praying for Kagome. "I didn't…I couldn't…I…" Inuyasha stuttered, falling to his knees and clutching Kagome tightly. Miroku put a hand on his shoulder for comfort. Sango lost her battle with her tears and they began to flood down her cheeks. A tear fell on Shippo, and he looked up.

"S-Sango? What's the matter, Sango?" Shippo asked quietly, trying to peek over her shoulder, but she just clung to him tighter. He heard Kirara's whimper and Inuyasha's voice and knew something was wrong. '_Why won't they tell me what's wrong?'_ he wondered.

"What happened, Inuyasha?" Miroku asked gently, trying not to sound accusing. The last thing he wanted to do was make Inuyasha feel worse. He could only imagine what Inuyasha was thinking right now, but he knew it couldn't be good. Not if Kagome was gone.

"K-Kikyo…Kikyo killed her…because of me." Inuyasha said slowly, each word like a hot poker to his heart. Tears were starting to form again, despite his attempts to stop them. Miroku's grasp to his shoulder tightened, but it didn't help. Nothing could help.

'_Kagome…dead?' _Shippo thought, struggling hard against Sango's hold. "Kagome?" He yelled, managing to free himself. He jumped over her shoulder and ran to Inuyasha, who refused to meet his gaze. Sure enough, a lifeless Kagome was slumped over in his arms. He climbed up on her chest to look at her face, then shook her collar, trying to wake her.

Tears blurred his vision as he did, yelling for her to wake. Inuyasha opened his mouth to stop him, but he couldn't form the words. Shippo's sobs pierced the air, and he collapsed on Kagome, hugging her neck helplessly. Sango walked over to them and after a silent prayer for Kagome she once again scooped Shippo into her arms. He didn't fight this time, but clung to her and continued to sob.

"Inuyasha…I'm so sorry." Sango whispered softly, then took Shippo with her back to the fire to grieve. His sobs turned to whimpers, and his tear-filled eyes looked up at Sango's. "She looked so scared…Did she die afraid?" Shippo asked between cries. Sango's eyes filled once more, blurring her vision. '_I hope not…What a horrible way to die…'_ She thought.

Inuyasha was deathly still. Miroku knelt beside him and Kagome and said nothing. Kirara licked Kagome's face, and no one spoke for several minutes. Inuyasha eventually broke the silence. "What do I do…Miroku? What do I do now?" He asked quietly. Miroku looked up, surprised. Inuyasha never asked for help, or for guidance.

"We should give her a proper burial." Miroku said, looking around the area for a good spot. "I can do it, if you'd like." He added quietly. Inuyasha didn't answer for several minutes.

"No, it's my burden. I'll do it, but not here. She should be buried back in her time, with her family. They should know, anyway." Inuyasha decided, looking at Kagome's face. '_Though they will never forgive me for failing her.'_ He added silently.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Inuyasha." Sango said, turning slightly to look at him. Were he himself, he would have jumped up, glared at her, and yelled at her for implying he wasn't always thoughtful while shaking his fist. Then Kagome would have made him 'Sit'. Now she could never make him 'Sit' again. He buried his head in her hair again and silently prayed for her to come back, open her eyes and tell him it was all a dream.

But she didn't. "We should leave now then. We can't wait until morning." Miroku said, standing up. Sango nodded and got up as well, gathering their things and preparing Kirara for the flight. Kirara transformed, more than tripling her size. Inuyasha stood as well, positioning Kagome on his back to make it easier for him to run.

Sango jumped on Kirara's back, holding a sleeping Shippo in her arms. '_Poor kid cried himself to sleep…'_ Sango thought. Miroku sat behind her and nodded to Inuyasha, signaling him that they were ready. They departed, Kirara flying through the sky and Inuyasha running below them. With their speed, it didn't take them long to reach Kaede's village, the last stop before the well that would take Inuyasha and Kagome back to Kagome's time. Kaede greeted them, despite the time of night.

"Kaede, shouldn't you be sleeping?" Sango asked, a little confused. Kaede, an old woman now but the younger sister of Kikyo, had long been a source of guidance on moral support for Inuyasha and Kagome. She was the Priestess for this little village, and very knowledgeable. She stood directly in the road, stopping Inuyasha from passing.

"I sensed that something was wrong. From the look on your faces, I can see I was right. Please, come inside." Kaede said, gesturing her house. Inuyasha shook his head.

"I'm in a hurry, old woman." He said, then tried to get around her. Kaede stood her ground, and pointed at her hut. "Now." Was all she said. Inuyasha sighed, but decided he wasn't in the mood to argue. So he took Kagome inside and lay her on the floor on a blanket. Sango and Miroku decided to wait outside with Shippo and Kirara.

"Kagome…" Kaede whispered, touching the girls face. She looked at Inuyasha with curious eyes. "What happened to her?" She demanded. Inuyasha jerked, guilt and despair crossing his face.

"It's all my fault. I went after Kikyo, and Kagome followed. I was selfish…and foolish." Inuyasha said, shaking his head angrily. Kaede waited patiently for him to gather the courage to continue. "But she knocked me out. Kikyo killed her because she thought Kagome made me want to live, where Kikyo wants me to die with her. Kikyo killed Kagome because of me. I lead her right to her death…" Inuyasha said, balling his hands into fists and smashing them into the floor.

Outside he heard Sango whisper softly, "Poor Inuyasha…how horrible." Miroku grunted in agreement. Inuyasha shook his head. '_How could they feel sorry for me? They should hate me for what happened to Kagome. I hate myself.'_ He thought.

"You didn't know, Inuyasha. I am confident of that." Kaede said softly, touching Inuyasha's hand. Inuyasha stared at her blankly. "If you had known Kikyo would kill Kagome, you never would have gone in the first place. Kagome means too much to you. My sister is a fool." Kaede whispered. Kaede loved her sister dearly, but this reincarnation wasn't her. Betrayal, hate, and anger had ruined her soul. Naraku had ruined her sister.

Inuyasha watched as Kaede began to touch Kagome, first feeling for a pulse then opening her eyelids. Inuyasha was about to ask her what she was doing when a whirlwind of footsteps outside caught his attention. The scent of wolf filled his nose and he cringed. '_Koga…'_ he thought. He did _not_ have the patience for that mangy wolf.

Koga was the leader of a wolf-demon pack who'd kidnapped Kagome then fell in love with her. He was tall, with long black hair in a ponytail and a brown wolf-fir headband. He wore black and silver armor with a brown wolf-fur skirt and tail. Koga is known for his speed due to two Sacred Jewel shards embedded in his legs. Though he declares his love for Kagome and swears to one day marry her, she doesn't feel the same. Koga is a constant rival of Inuyasha, and their meetings never end without a fight.

"Koga!" Sango exclaimed, stepping in front of him to stop him. But he wasn't to be stopped. His blue eyes bore down on her. "Where is Kagome? How come I smelled that mutt and not her? Isn't she always with you guys? Did he let something happen to her? Bastard!" Koga yelled angrily, never giving Sango a chance to speak. Miroku tried to move in, but Koga shoved past them both.

Inside, Inuyasha heard the entire exchange and felt his blood boiling. '_How dare he accuse me of…I would never…'_ But it was useless. Koga was right. Inuyasha hissed angrily at himself. '_Damned wolf is right. I've done this to her.'_ He thought. Koga came marching into the hut angrily, ready to yell when he saw Kagome and darted to her. He knew the moment he touched her cold hands. Inuyasha never moved, facing away from them and staring at the wall.

"Bastard! You let Kagome die! This is all your fault you stupid mutt!" Koga yelled angrily, holding up a fist at Inuyasha even though he couldn't see it. Inuyasha didn't move. "Don't ignore me you—"

"You are right." Inuyasha said quietly. So quietly Koga almost didn't hear. His admission of guilt made Koga pause. This was not like Inuyasha at all. Usually Inuyasha would be in his face, calling him a mangy wolf and demanding he leave. Instead he sat very still. But this wasn't enough to quell the anger in Koga's heart.

"You admit it! You are the blame for Kagome's death!" Koga yelled, stomping his foot. Sango and Miroku stepped in, standing between the furious Koga and the silent Inuyasha. "Koga, stop this! Can't you see Inuyasha is hurting?" Sango pleaded, hoping to calm him.

"He isn't hurting enough! Kagome is dead because of him. DEAD." Koga bellowed, glaring at the back of Inuyasha's head. Miroku pushed him back by swinging his staff.

"It wasn't Inuyasha's fault! Kikyo knocked Inuyasha out and killed Kagome out of jealousy!" Miroku said, threatening to swing his staff at Koga again should he try to attack Inuyasha. Inuyasha smiled slightly. They were trying to protect him, but he didn't deserve protection. He deserved whatever Koga inflicted.

"I don't care! He didn't protect her! He didn't-"Koga started, but was interrupted when Sango exploded in his face. Anger distorted her features, and he could almost see the flames of fury surrounding her. "SHUT UP! If Kagome were alive, she wouldn't want you to fight! She'd be ashamed at you! So stop it right now! It wasn't Inuyasha's fault, and yelling at him and making him feel bad isn't going to bring Kagome back. Kagome is dead, Koga. And we all have to live with that." Sango yelled furiously.

"This girl isn't dead." Kaede said matter-of-factly. The old woman didn't have to turn around to know that every set of eyes were fixated on her. And judging by the gasps and silent anticipation in the room, she knew she had their attention. "Kagome is not dead. She isn't necessarily alive either. But the point is that she can be saved." Kaede finished.

'_Kagome can be saved…_'


End file.
